dream girl
by ameriboo
Summary: "She was my lab assistant."—Gary & Misty


**disclaimer: i don't own nada**

 **notes: psa gary oak is a disaster and this is a smutty one-shot beware for teen lust and lab coats**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"She was my lab assistant."**_

"Professor?"

A feminine voice came from the doorframe of Gary's laboratory. At his desk he sat leaning over piles of paperwork, the lamp beside him dimly lit. He looked up from the graphs, his eyebrows raised over his glasses.

"Yes, Miss Williams?" He replied smoothly.

"I finished organizing data on the reports from Professor Rowan, will that be all?"

Gary threw his rimmed glasses on his desk, turning his leather chair around to face her completely. His eyes fell on the deliciously curvy figure of his lab assistant.

Misty Williams, in all her glory, was leaning against the doorframe. Her clementine hair tied in an unkempt bun and a pencil hanging on her ear. She wore a pristine lab coat, coordinating with his own. Underneath was a modest yet tight black skirt and button-up blouse with two-no three buttons undone. Her long legs were clad in silk nylons, clinging to her alabaster skin.

His assistant never looked so prepared.

Gary leaned back into his leather seat and sighed, "Williams, you know the importance of your job."

Misty nodded, hips swaying suggestively towards him, "I am aware, Sir…" She leaned her backside against the mahogany desk, standing beside her boss, "You know what this job means to me."

Gary smiled at her, "Then you most know that your work is _never_ done."

She twisted his chair to face her, hands clenched on the brown leather armrests. She leaned in closer as he sat planted in his seat, a smug smile firm on his face. Misty frowned, her fingers trailing his shoulders, reaching to toy with his indigo tie.

"I don't recall you assigning me anything else-" she said with a gentle tug, her frustrations growing.

He brought his hand to her mid-thigh, fingers caressing the hidden skin. A slight moan escaped from her lips. Gary, pleased with her response, pressed his hands harder between her thighs, bringing her to fall forward into his lap.

The chair was large enough to hold both of them. She was spread out on top of him, long legs placed between the armrests of his chair as his hands melted into the small of her back.

He tilted her neck towards him and pushed away a piece of orange hair behind her ear, whispering "Miss Williams, you know what I do to those that defy what I say, correct?" He breathed a gentle kiss upon her throat, trailing his lips downwards to the nape of her neck.

"I don't recall," she mewled, grinding gently against his crotch. He stripped her of her lab coat as she looped her arms around his neck, fingers lacing into tuffs of styled brown hair.

"You don't recall what?" his asked, his voice noticeably huskier and demanding. "Say my name, Misty."

He lowered his face to gently brush against her breast as the other hand slithered under her leather skirt, her poor silk thigh-highs in runs from his scratching and teasing. Gary's fingers pushed up her skirt, brushing his fingertips along the curve of her hip.

She gasped into his ear, "Professor-ah…"

He smiled into the curve of her shoulder, sucking on the flushed skin.

"Again, Misty." He breathed her in, feeling her rock back-and-forth on his lower region. She was warm.

She latched onto the labels of his coat and pulled him closer to her, his fingers tracing letters into her thong. On impulse her tongue grazed his bottom lip, opening up his mouth in a swift motion. They frantically fought for dominance, chest on chest, his hands pulling at the lace of her underwear and she kneaded her palm against his zipper.

Moaning into his mouth, "Professor, please-"

He let out a throaty laugh, enjoying her ache above him.

She offered the professor a piercing leer, sending vibrations down his spine. Her breathing was rigged, slipping her hands down the opening of his slacks. Now he was the one melting beneath her touch. Gary held himself back from grinding against her hand.

Her scent, her eyes, her blushing face, the heat radiating from her body-it turned his insides. He felt the coil in his stomach begin to tighten, her hold on him bringing heat to his core.

Her voice was growing shallow, " _Please_ ," she whimpered, " _I need you, Professor_." She brought her lips to his ear, " _Fuck me_."

* * *

At five o'clock in the morning, Gary Oak lurched forward from his bed and bellowed out a loud grunt. He sat up and looked around in bewilderment, sweating profusely from his head to his feet.

He clasped his hand over his mouth, in disbelief of the dream he just had. The sinful, abrupt dream he just had. Gary was struggling for a catch of breath as he kicked his sheets away from him.

In the dark, Gary stumbled towards his bathroom as if he got home from a night at the bar. Managing to find the switch, he turned on the lights and stared intently at the mirror before him. He pushed his bangs out of his face, beads of sweat sticking to his forehead.

He place his hands on the bathroom skin, turning on the cold water to splash himself in the face before he explodes. In a frenzy, he wiped his whole body down with a wet rag in attempt to cool down so he can compose his self.

' _Find your cool, Gary. Find your cool-'_

"Oh Arceus, fuck my life," he cursed as he looked down at the center of his underwear, a hard on very apparent. "Fuck me-"

He froze.

" _Fuck me_." Gary whimpered at his reflection, shuddering as he recalled the dream moments before. He groaned loudly into the wet rag, trying to erase the tempting image Misty William's arching back.

He shook his head, "My lab assistant? I've stooped so low, wow."

His mind wandered to more images of her. Her nimble body yearning for him, her boss-

"Wow, yeah," he muttered, "This did not happen." He told himself over and over, staring into the mirror.

" _You,_ " he pointed at his erect lower region, " _betrayed me_."

* * *

"So," Tracey began, "it was a dream, right? You aren't hallucinating that Misty is your sexual secretary born to please her superior? Kind of demeaning, Gary."

Gary hid his face and groaned, " _She was my lab assistant_."

Tracey sat across from Gary, pouring some more cream in his coffee. He had to admit, watching the usually confident Gary Oak squirming in his seat at the very mention of she-who-shall-not-be-named was charming.

Waking up to a sleep deprived Gary with dark bags under his eyes in the kitchen left Tracey's morning duties at a rough start, till Tracey broke him down to explain what was causing him to pour old coffee into his umbreon's water bowl.

"Gary, it's normal to have sex dreams at seventeen," Tracey ensured, "if anything I would be concerned why you dreamt about _Misty_ out of everyone-"

"Don't say her name, Trace," Gary warned, "Please."

Tracey whistled, reaching for his cup of coffee, "It's that bad, man?"

Gary slams his forehead on the countertop, almost knocking over his own cup of coffee. "I made her call me professor over and over, like it was in Gramp's study and everything! I can't step foot in there now. I haven't seen her in two weeks since the last time she was in Pallet, then this happens? I feel like a pimply thirteen year old that saw nipples for the first time."

"Seeing nipples for the first time _is_ a vital moment in a person's life."

"Watching a kangaskhan feed her child should not count in the spectrum of nipple seeing, Tracey."

"It's funny that you're making jokes when I can easily let the world know you're a wet dream douchebag that likes Cerulean City's gym leader. That'll be some scandal-"

"Snitch! I don't know if I even like Misty, all I know is that I was bewitched by her chlorine scent and her voice and her-ugh!"

Tracey's face soured, "Imagining Misty like this is upsetting my stomach. She's like a that little sister who steals your firecrackers and bribes you into doing stuff for her because if you don't she'll expose you and your dirty magazines- oh hey, don't picture her as your little sister or something just from me saying that in your next celestial awakening. I think 'sexy lab assistant' is acceptable but if incest comes into play, that's another story."

Gary screamed into the countertop, " _Shut up_!"

All Tracey could do was laugh at the misery of a young fool in denial.

* * *

Professor Oak woke up to the screaming of his young Grandson sitting across from his faithful Pokemon watcher, Tracey. They both better hope that their morning routine of checking the ready-to-hatch eggs were completed and that they were not just goofing off.

He yawned, "Boys, what is with all commotion? Isn't it early to be so pent up?"

"I don't know, Professor," Tracey chimed in, "I think between the both of us its Gary that is the pent up one."

"Tracey, I swear to-"

"Gary Oak! Watch your tongue."

Gary glared at Tracey, gesturing his spoon at him as a threat, flicks of coffee splattering the garnet countertop.

Professor Oak shook his head, walking over to the kitchen to prepare his morning breakfast of toast and jam. "Now," he started, "we all have a busy day ahead of us. We need to prepare the large tank in the back for a check-up for a gyarados today which will take up a lot of energy-"

Gary physically stiffened, "U-uh who's the trainer, Gramps?"

"Why, its Misty William's gyarados, of course. So be sure to prepare your swim trunks-"

Gary knocked his head against the countertop for the third time in defeat as Tracey shook his head.

The doorbell rang in delight.

"That must be her-"

"Eep-!" Gary fell out of his chair in a hurry and ran upstairs before the Professor could even finish his sentence.

Tracey flicked his eyebrow in confusion, "Was that an 'eep'?"

"Tracey, what's wrong with Gary this morning? He's rather off."

"You remember being a young researcher at that age, Professor, I'm sure you can conclude why Gary is acting like a weirdo."

It took the Professor a minute till he noticed Gary's panicked response to Misty's name. How quick he was to run upstairs. How red his ears looked as he dashed passed him. How he quickly looked at the door before running up the steps.

 _Oh_.

The Professor took a delightful swig of his own fresh cup of coffee, smiling impishly into the fine porcelain mug because that 'strange behavior' is all too familiar.

"Tracey?"

"Yes?"

"Greet Misty for me please as I'm getting ready, will you? And can you direct her to Gary's room. He'll be the one handling most of the gyarados check-up today as practice."

Tracey knew his boss too well sometimes.

"Practice for exactly what, Professor?"

Samuel Oak chuckled, "For the future visits, of course. I have a good feeling our young Gary and Misty will get better acquainted the longer he stays in Kanto and the more she visits."

"But Gary doesn't have much of a reason to stay for longer than he needs, Sir. Unless it's to work here, of course but-"

"Tracey, the future reason for my grandson to stay in Kanto more often is right outside my door waiting for you to let her in so if you excuse me I'll be upstairs pretending we never had this conversation."

"So, you want me to pretend to have not heard you tell me to get the door?"

" _Tracey, now_."

"Good grief."

* * *

And with that Gary Oak spent the rest of his day suffering from verbal diarrhea and heart palpitations as Misty found herself confusing the redness on her cheeks for a sunburn when she caught Gary staring at her for a second too long.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **notes: i hope you liked it even if it is a pretty played out concept like im lowkey embarrassed for gary but theyre teenagers its completely natural don't be scared of wet dreams folks they are a bittersweet gift your mind gives you when asleep**


End file.
